Laying with the Devil
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: WARNING! EXTREME YAOI! You have been warned.


**LAYING WITH THE DEVIL**

**CHAPTER I**

It's hot, sweaty. . .The scent of sex playing thick in the air. His red spinning eyes stared down at me with lust and an emotion I have yet to name. Our bodes are sticky and taste of salt from our romping beneath the sheets. His black talons rake softly through my bright blond hair, which contrasts awkwardly against him. I watch as his eyes harden and whimper in half pain, half pleasure as his long fingers grip my locks and yank my head back, exposing my abused neck.

I could feel his hot tongue press into my throat and slide up my jawline. "You're still too _innocent_, pet." His voice was smooth and deep, jusky with lust and flowing like silk from his ice blue coloured lips. Goose pimples encased my flesh and I shivered at his touch. The tips of his talons caressed my back, trailing down my spine and stopping to grip my hip. With skilled fingers, he massaged my pelvis and used his other hand to push me to the bottom of the bed. His delectable lips crashed to my own, hungerly, and proceeded to suckle my skin until he hit the spiral around my navel.

Long raven hair slid over my taut stomach, making me grin as I panted wildly beneath him. He seemed to approve of my actions, and before I knew it, my eyes squeezed shut and I arched off the bed as his hot mouth engulfed me. I allowed small whines and sighs to pass my lips, which were still swollen from out lip lock, and my hands to tangle within his raven hair. His tongue pressed against my shaft as he sucked on the upstroke, which caused me to buck into him. He pulled away and I couldn't contain my whine of disappointment.

At his look, I turned my head, ashamed, for some reason, on my actions. I heard him sigh, and I flinched when his finger crooked beneath my chin, and allowed me to gaze back into his hypnotizing eyes. He sighed for a second time and shook his head. "You still have much to learn, little one. . ." Letting me go, he pushed me back down, and continued his minstrations; his hand holding my hip down this time. A loud moan and frantic panting met my ears and my eyes shut in pleasure once again.

I kept my hands to myself this time, fisting only the sheets beneath un; my back arching of its own accord in ecstasy. I gasped in shock when I felt something push into me. His hand tightened around me, reminding me to relax, and I took a deep breath; the air catching in my throat when a second digit joined the first. More low sounds eminated from my vocals as his paces increased and the tight knot in my gut exploded, leaving me seeing white and feeling tingly from his touches.

He pulled me to his heated chest, and my lips skimmed across his flesh. Becoming brave, I lifted my meager 5'3" body up with his shoulders and latched onto his neck. My fangs lightly nibbled on the skin begore me and I suckled; the skin raising into my mouth. He gave quiet groans as I moved to different spots along his throat and clavicle. Using his hands, he wrappped my legs around his middle and lowered me backc down to my original place among the sheets and pillows; my arms still around his neck.

I bit down upon him to keep myself from crying out as his loarge member pushed into me. Once I had adjusted to him, I released his shoulder and let him continue. Pure bliss made my eyes roll back in pleasure and my nails raked down his back; long, angry red lines trailing after them. My blood, which leaked from numerous bite marks and lacerations, fell around us as we carried on, loud moans and cries echoing from my lips.

The knot in my stomach became tighter as the sweat poured from our bodies; the salt stinging my wounds and increasing my pleasure. Our flesh slid against one another, creating friction and making us hotter. When the soles of my feet began to tingle, and I could take no more of his teasing, I let go; liquid covering both of us from chest to stomach as he curved and thrust into me, hitting the spot that had me seeing stars.

A warmth spread through me as he too, let go and spilled his seed within me. Falling to my side, we laid together, panting harshly and basking in the glow of after-sex. Not caring about being punished at the moment, I cuddled up to his soiled chest and gave a content sigh. With the smell of us mingled together, my eyelids drooped and closed, becoming too heavy for me to keep open. He sighed and pulled the blacket over us; his hand threading through my blond locks once more.

I had experienced heaven before, yet it was _nothing_ compaired to this. Would I regret this? Never. As an emotionally unsdtable chiled, roped into a fiaco such as this, it was clear to see this I was now damned. Oh yes, Uchiha, Itachi certainly was conniving and clever. It was also certain that he was a devil, and that tonight and forevermore, I will always be his possession, his Naruto. . .

**LE FIN**


End file.
